


Sound Of A Friend's Voice

by BlueDiamondStar



Series: Five Senses [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, slight whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wakes up and only thing that helps him is Peter's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Of A Friend's Voice

Before his eyes flutter open there's a voice. Familiar one. And just the sound of it makes his heart dance. 

But then comes the realisation that something's wrong. Very wrong at that. 

His name's being called again. But it doesn't make any sense just yet. 

Maybe he's dreaming. 

But it wouldn't explain why there's something hard and cold underneath his back. Or why he cannot move. 

Another voice joins and now there're more voices calling out his name. 

Then enters other sounds and suddenly Neal realises it's dark. His eyes finally do flutter open and he gasps at the sight of ruined building around him. 

And it comes back to him with a painful reminder that explosions usually cause injuries that hurts. And it's enough to make his brain jump back to action. 

The warehouse. Explosion. Heist. Undercover op. 

It all went south leaving him underneath the rubble. And it starts to hurt. 

Buzzing sound suddenly makes confusion levels rise. But only momentarily before Neal locates and recognizes his phone. 

And then warm and worried voice of Peter fills the part of his hazy mind that's not filled with other jumble. And for a while it's the only anchor to reality, sound of a voice. Voice that means so much. That cares so much. 

And Neal feels much better just listening to Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time!


End file.
